Out of Body Experience
by EndlessMimosas
Summary: Full moons are relaxing but for Goku, it causes him to go into an uncontrollable heat. Coupled with abuse from chichi, betrayal from those considered "family, and - life seems unbearable. Vegeta extends a "helping" hand but will this offer help or hurt the third class saiyan in the long run?


**This is my first fanfic ever (actually first story ever.) The idea appeared in a dream and I tried to capture it into words. I hope I improve in the future. With that being said, I would like critique, opinions, and also ideas on which way the story go so if you take the time to read it… maybe leave a "lil somethin" in the review area? :)**

 **VxG**

 **Triggers: Abuse, Angst, Adultery , Depression**

For most of the world, this Friday began as any other day… work, school, leisure, rest- maybe even a combination depending on who you are. However, for Goku, today was an anxiety-ridden day. He could sense the shift in the tides due to the gravitational pull of an upcoming full moon. He gazed out of the kitchen window towards the bright blue sky, encumbered with dread and soon started to pace back and forth quickly around the tiny room. For years, Goku feared full moons… at first it was due to him being out of control during his destruction of pilaf's castle but it later developed into something vastly different during his adolescence… it started off as tingling and unobtrusive sexual urges but it later evolved into an uncontrollable lust, one where the attainment of bodily pleasures were the only thing of importance until the third and final day of the full moon passed. You can do it. You can get past these 3 days he reasoned to himself You'll just have to take a 3 day "break" and head deep out in the woods. Goku started to make his way upstairs to gather a few articles of clothing for this "break" he was going to embark on but was stopped in his tracks by a very pregnant and heated chichi.

"GOKU! What are you doing? You need to get ready so we can head over to Bulma's house. What? Don't look confuse- you KNOW what i'm talking about! I mean it's ridiculous that even Gohan and Goten can remember plans that WE decided on to begin with!"

"I'm sorry chichi I just… I have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry. I'll grab a few things and we can head out. Give me a sec."

"Sure you have a lot on your mind, it's okay honey… Do you REALLY think I'm stupid, Goku? You're a moron and you couldn't rub two fucking "thoughts" together to save your life! Idiots don't think, so stop trying to think and get ready! I swear, you're going to send me into premature labor. What are you still standing around for? HURRY UP!" She barked.

Chichi constantly berated the saiyan, it started a few months before the pregnancy. He tried to confide in his friends but they all chalked it up to the hormones. Sure- she may not have the been the sweetest wife prior to pregnancy but he was head over heels for her before. Now he dreaded being in her presence - thankfully she would leave for 3 days a week and he got some peace during those days. Goku silently retreated to the bedroom to quickly change clothes, but getting his gear together proved to be quite burdensome with chichi causing such a commotion on the level below him and him trying to contain the silent sobs and droplets of water that formed towards the lower lids of his eyes .

Stupid idiot, you really pissed her off this time… why are you such a fuck up? said the thoughts in his head … but as usual he brushed them aside.

Finally, after gathering a few essentials for the "happy family" weekend getaway, Goku left the bedroom and found his sons and wife standing at the door waiting for him. The young boys chatted away about how fun the party would be and wondered what new video games Bulma indulged her son with this time. With her arms crossed and a foot tapping on the hardwood floors Chichi glared at Goku.

"Took you long enough. And don't suggest flying to make up for the lost time. I just want us to be a NORMAL family, for once! So we're taking the car and YOU'RE driving! I don't even think I can sit at the steering wheel- not in MY condition! You better be listening to me!" Chichi said while shoving the car keys in Goku's face. Goku gently took the keys out of her hand, making sure not to agitate the situation. They all piled into the car and took off towards West City. The drive was a particularly silent one- aside from Gohan playing with Goten in the backseat. Chichi was transfixed on the latest gossip rags, not noticing the 1000 mile stare her husband was exhibiting, the frantic tapping of his hands on the wheel, or his tear stained cheeks… not that she would've cared either way.

After the 11 hour trip, they finally pulled up to the Briefs residence. Heading towards the backyard Goku's eyes skimmed over the festive surroundings- locking in on the fact that the food was still being prepared by the catering service. Good he silently thought the party hasn't begun, good job avoiding stirring the pot. A figure walked up and slapped him on the back, so he turned to see just who was it.

"Hey Goku!" Yamcha shouted. "Did you just get here? I sensed you your ki going at a snails pace earlier today sitting on the balcony out here haha! You probably should've flown. We're just starting on the lunch now- the breakfast was delicious!"

Uh oh Goku thought to himself looks like you did it this time… there was already a breakfast. This day cannot get any worse can it?

"Yeah, chichi was pretty insistent that we take the car this time. She's been completely cold towards me since the good news…" Goku said, inadvertently mumbling towards the end.

"Um… well- well that's a pregnant woman for you haha! Uh, I'll catch up with you in a bit, I'm gonna go talk to her for a moment." Yamcha said with a hint of awkwardness in his tone. He stepped backwards a pace and hurried indoors to the living room, where it seems everyone convened earlier. Goku looked at the sky turning a darker shade of blue and he, too, walked into the house.

"Hi Goku! I'm so glad you made it!" Bulma said, all while throwing her arms over Goku in a friendly embrace. "it's been a while since we've seen each other… you've gotten so handsome!" She giggled while downing a shot of rum.

"oh thanks Bulma." Goku let out with a very monotone voice. He wasn't angry or upset, he was just not in the "zone" so to speak.

"Oh Goku, don't look so down- here! Drink this! It'll make you feel great!" Bulma said enthusiastically.

Goku accepted the cool brown beverage, twirling it before giving it a sniff.

"Oh wow, this smells really strong…"

"well duhhhh, it's 151!" Bulma said while shooting a wink at the saiyan. He was slightly confused- did she wink because she was lying… or did she wink because she was drunk? He chuckled a bit and kept his eyes on the floor while the area filled with chatter.

After a while, Goku started fidgeting around with the rum in his hand, he looked over at his wife and Yamcha sitting a little too close for comfort but he didn't say anything, fearing an argument would break lose and ruin the "fun" atmosphere. Chichi shot a death glare towards him but as quick as it happened it ended, with her getting lost in Yamcha's ebony eyes. He decided to down the shot and avoid further eye contact with her.

The party blazed on for a good hour or so and Goku drank every shot that Bulma sent his way… it was the perfect amount to get you tispy but not drunk. It was relaxing and made him feel at ease… until Goku started to get hot… really hot. He wanted to rip off his clothes at that very moment to cool down but there was nothing but family and friends gathered around. He opted to splash some cool water in his face and down a few ice cold beers to try to alleviate himself. When that didn't seem to work he repeatedly went to the restroom… and came out clearly agitated each and every time. Vegeta looked silently at Goku, noticing his display of strange behavior. he didn't react to watching the third class saiyan having what appeared to be numerous panic attacks.

Goku stood behind the kitchen isle, drowning himself in liquor… it seemed to get his mind off of the burning sensation he felt throughout his body until he once glanced over at Chichi and notice her stroking the clothed crotch Yamcha- while staring directly at Goku, clearly an attempt to humiliate and cuckold him. It worked. He started to burn up, not knowing whether he felt rage or arousal due to his thoughts being clouded. He looked down and could scratch off the former… he was aroused for sure. Horrified with himself he quickly excused himself and darted out the door.

"Hmm, Whats with Goku?" Bulma worryingly asked Chichi "He seemed to be very nervous walking in here, I thought some rum would help him…"

"Oh he just gets emotional when its nighttime a few days a month and just can't help but make an ass of himself! *hiccup*" Chichi hissed, slurring her words.

"Chichi, go easy on Goku! He's a good guy and… just because he's an alien doesn't mean he's devoid of feelings. Also- why are you even drinking? You're about to bear a child and that's not good for it at all!" After Krillin said that, he attempted to break the tension with a hearty laugh afterwards but to no avail. Chichi shot up out of her chair, almost knocking Yamcha off the armrest onto the floor.

"No I will NOT go easy on that … thing*hiccup*! He's a shitty father, a shitty husband- if you can even call him that, and i can't wait for the future… i'll fix his ass!"

Bulma walked over to Chichi, pulled her aside into the hallway to deescalate the situation and also for a 1-on-1 conversation without prying ears tuning in.

"What? What do you mean you'll fix him?" Bulma made sure her words were silent but not too silent, or chichi would probably not notice the question.

"Oh i'm just going to divorce him" The words effortlessly flowed from between the shades of red on her lips.

"Why! He's a great man and he's a good father and you know it! Not only will you hurt him but you'll hurt your children. Think about them- think about the baby inside of you!" Bulma plead to Chichi but the look on Chichi's face seem to say that she had a lot more to interject into the conversation that Bulma could have ever assumed.

"HAH! You crack me up… I don't find him physically attractive anymore, he's an IDIOT and can't get anything right the first time except his stupid fighting. This baby in me? this baby isn't that monkeys child, it's Yamcha's son. He's so dense he can't even tell i'm cheating! I've tried to hint it to him, i mean Yamcha and I fucked on the bed and Yamcha left his clothes on our bed and the spent condom… Goku is so stupid He thought it was his shit and put in away. Do you know how dumb you have to be to NOT pick up on that? I never get dressed up for him or even wear anything sexy but I get glammed up to the nines for my weekly getaways." She scoffed, tilting her head up and crossing her arms and leaning on the cool blue wall behind her in a superior fashion.

SLAP!

Bulma's hand was still hovering after hitting Chichi's face. Chichi grabbed her cheek and stared with hate into the blue eyes in front of her.

"Hitting me isn't going to change anything that I said and it won't change the outcome of the future. If you think he's such a good guy, why don't you dump Vegeta and hop in bed with him!" Chichi growled at her while storming off to collect Yamcha so they could head somewhere else, alone.

Bulma Looked at Chichi and Yamcha leaving. She felt a set of eyes on the back of her head and quickly turned around to in time to see Vegeta leaned against a wall further down the hallway.

"Vegeta! How long have you-" She was cut-off mid sentence by the prince.

"Long enough to know that Goku's wife thinks he's an inadequate being." he quickly responded.

"Vegeta, please… don't discuss this with anyone. It's best that we just let Chichi divorce him without hurting him…"

"Do you really believe I would waste my time with such trivial humal 'love' affairs such as this? If so, you should really reconsider calling yourself a 'genius'." His words stung like venom but since he he indirectly agreed to not touching the topic, she swallowed her pride and let his insult slide.

"I know you aren't big on favors… but could you go check on Goku? I think he may know all of this and that might have been the reason he rushed off. I would do so myself but someone has to watch the kids. Unless you'd like to watch them…" Bulma

"… I'll go find Goku… you obnoxious woman…"

Vegeta stepped outside, taking a few moments to lock in on Goku's ki and took off into the night sky to pursue him.


End file.
